Rotobaga (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Rotobaga. Rotobaga is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability allows it to attack on the lanes adjacent to it, but not on the lane it is on. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name appearance and attack strategy. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability:' This attacks both lanes next door instead of this lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description Without flying roots, how would we get Sky-Trees?? Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Rotobaga can be treated like a cheaper, but much weaker version of , Tricorn, and Shooting Starfruit. However, it can dish out some big damage on turn 2, having the potential to do up to 4 damage at once if not blocked. Because it attacks on other lanes, you can use this to destroy a fragile zombie on its right before it gets to attack. It is especially useful against cards like Fire Rooster and Arm Wrestler, as you can avoid activating their abilities by playing this on an adjacent lane. Because it is a root, you can boost its stats with Starch-Lord, although only and Beta-Carrotina can do this normally. You can also use Navy Bean to boost its stats because of its Amphibious trait, but it is hard to keep Rotobaga alive until turn 4. However, Green Shadow's and Nightcap's boosting cards are more efficient if you want to boost Rotobaga alone. But despite its uses, Rotobaga does have several weaknesses. The first weakness is its pitiful health of 1, which makes Rotobaga fall from the weakest of zombies and tricks. Also, despite its Amphibious trait, playing it on an aquatic lane hinders its offensive power (assuming the aquatic lane is the rightmost lane), which is detrimental for a plant whose value mostly depends on it. But perhaps the biggest drawback of Rotobaga is the inability to defend its own lane, requiring support from other plants to do so. While it isn't a problem if the lane is empty, it definitely is in the case of the opposite. The most universal way to deal with this weakness is by using Bouncing cards such as Jumping Bean or Spring Bean (PvZH). Against Because it is fragile, something that can do 1 damage like Conga Zombie or reduce stats like Nibble can easily take it out unless it has been boosted. Rolling Stone works too because of its low strength. If boosted, something like Rocket Science or Locust Swarm can destroy it. You do not have to worry about it being on the aquatic lane, as your opponent will tend to not play it there due to it cutting down Rotobaga's power by half. Gallery RotobagaStat.jpg|Rotobaga's statistics RotobagaCard.jpg|Rotobaga's card RotobagaUnlocked.jpg|Rotobaga unlocked RotobagaGrayedCard.jpg|Rotobaga's grayed out card Rotobaga cardface.png|Rotobaga's card image Rotobaga PvZHeroes.png|Rotobaga's textures For the love of god, stop dumping flying trash.png|Rotobaga being played Trash nibbler.png|Nibble being used on Rotobaga RotobagaabouttoattackPlantSide.jpg|Rotobaga about to attack from the player's point of view Rotoattack.jpg|Rotobaga attacking from the player's point of view RotospreadsThree.jpg|Rotobaga about to attack from the opponent's point of view RotoDead.jpg|Rotobaga destroyed (1) NothingbutRoto.jpg|Rotobaga destroyed (2) ResponsibilityRotobaga.jpg|Grape Responsibility being used on Rotobaga RotoLily.jpg|Rotobaga Fused with Trivia *It is the only card that cannot attack on the lane it is on. Category:Smarty cards Category:Root cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Multi-directional plants